<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into the light by luna_eterna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596663">into the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_eterna/pseuds/luna_eterna'>luna_eterna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_eterna/pseuds/luna_eterna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lyrics (+ links to listen) for a Leokasa song I wrote last August from Leo's POV as he's reaching out to Tsukasa to let him know that he can rely on Leo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to stay vague and avoid spoiling much but there's enough story content in the !! era that shows Tsukasa is getting very stressed out trying to balance school, idol work, and his duties as the future head of the Suou family. </p><p>A lot of Leokasa content focuses on what Tsukasa has done to save Leo from himself and I wanted to write something showing that it goes the other way as well, so I composed a song from Leo's POV in which he's reaching out to Tsukasa to let him know that he's here, and that Tsukasa can rely on him.</p><p>I meant to post this here right after I wrote it but somehow forgot about it until now, oops.</p><p>For those of you who haven't seen it on Soundcloud/YouTube before, I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> "into the light" </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>lyrics / composition / vocals / guitar: me</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>in the light you brought us to,</em><br/>
<em>with courage that was pure and true --</em><br/>
<em>I wondered if you walked alone</em><br/>
<em>like I had done not long ago?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>in desperate times we've yet to see,</em><br/>
<em>will you put your faith in me?</em><br/>
<em>you carried us across the shores</em><br/>
<em>I'll do the same, and then some more</em>
  </p>
  <p>
 <em>don't you dare waver on me -- I won't let you.</em><br/>
<em>promise me that you'll believe, like you taught me to.</em><br/>
<em>go to sleep and maybe we'll see a brand new day</em><br/>
<em>I'll be here whenever you need me to say,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"you are not alone"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
 <em>I remember that lonely road better than anyone</em><br/>
<em>so take my hand, let us go to the light</em><br/>
<em>like you said, we can face anything</em><br/>
<em>I know.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>alternatively, you can watch the lyrics video here:</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>if none of the embeds work for you:</p><p> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/cybacle/into-the-light">HQ audio link here</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bBT7737-6k">lyrics video here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>